Case Western Reserve University has been an active member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) since January 1970 and was elected to full membership in March 1973. Our group continues to be one of the major contributors in ECOG of completed chemotherapy protocols. Since June 1, 1975, our group has been partially funded. Our group now requests renewal of funding to permit: a) the development of further phase I and phase II studies; b) the extension of ECOG activities in phase III studies; c) the support for surgical adjuvant therapies. Our principal investigator is chairman of two surgical adjuvant protocols for colon and rectal carcinoma (2276 and 4276) and a third protocol (1276) for treatment of nonmeasurable intra-abdominal metastases (Dukes D) following resection of colorectal carcinoma; d) the expansion of surgical adjuvant protocols: a new arm is under consideration for protocol 2276 in view of rapid case accrual; e) the active involvement of radiotherapists in a multimodal approach to treatment of early and advanced cancer; f) the development and support of satellite institutions in affiliated hospitals in our 12 county region covered by the Cancer Center of Northeast Ohio, until independent financial support for these institutions becomes possible. (Lutheran Medical Center in Cleveland, Ohio, is an established satellite institution and recipient of cancer control funds through ECOG).